Konoha Knights
by DramaSetter316
Summary: "I Just Don't Care Anymore" Uzimaki Naruto has just been initiated into Konoha's weakest street gang, and must rise through the ranks to change his city. He'll have to endure broken relationships and uneasy alliances to reach happiness. AU OOC NaruIno ShikaIno SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Konaha Knights**

**Well, this is my first fanfiction story but, not my first story. The chapters will most likely be of medium length. There WILL be profanity (don't worry, not the "over the limit" stuff). It is funny in a way because the second day this story was published, fanfiction removed it and suspendedmy account. That gave me enough time to do a revision. **

**This story is about Naruto and his life prior to, during, and after his life with the " 'Knights' ". Featuring friendly and sexual relationships, as well as uneasy alliences. Alright, enough explaining, lets get to it!**

Chapter 1

"Oh Sakura. Yesss right there. Go lower-"

RRRIIIINNNGGGG!

What? "Damn that dumbass alarm!" Being interupted from his fantasy, Naruto jabbed the alarm clock to quiet his room. Looking around, he realised how much junk his room was filled with. "I gotta clean that up later". He thought to himself. Naruto got out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom for his usual morning routine. Naruto lived by himself in a one bedroom apartment with its expenses paid by an unknown source.

"hm- five a.m. ... -the hell" mumbling to himself, he dressed in his best clothes the 98 cent store could buy. Black, hole riddled jeans, dingy white T-shirt, unbottoned black dress shirt (mainly because of missing buttons), dirty white shoes, finished off with a black strap back "Kyuubi hat", with no book bag. He stood in the kitchen, looking hungry at the empty unopen refregerator.

Deciding to skip breakfest, he hurried out the door with a dreary expression. Somehow, he could feel that today would be a troublesome day. "I could use something to eat", he said as he headed toward a closed food ramen stand.

He searched deep in his pocket for a bobby pen to brake the lock on the door. Naruto hoped that the owners had some sort off edible food in the stand. Before he could get the pen out of his pocket, he noticed something out of the ordinary.

On a street corner to the right of him stood the soulette of a person, blacked out by a street lamp. Naruto crouched there and watched this indivuadal for a few moments before someone new walked up. The two extended hands with one man looking around, seemingly watching out for any unwanted attention.

When the more new guy left, Naruto realised that in order to get to school, he'd need to get pass that corner. "Fuck it". Naruto jogged to the sidewalk and walked mid-paced. Naruto believed he passed the guy without incident just when he called called out.

"Ay!"

Naruto stopped and looked backed.

The man said again.

"Hey you. Come over here"

Naruto walked up to him, making sure he looked around for any sudden movements. He learned over the years of petty crime to look for openings and exits in case of an ambush.

The man started off the conversation.

"Hey Waddup"

Naruto respond with a cautious "Whats up" before looking the stranger over. He noticed that he himself being five five, was slightly shorter then the man, presumingly five seven or five eight. The man leaned slightly to the right with his facial features being unviewible because of the street light, besides his glare, positioned directly at Naruto.

"You want something?"

"What you got?"

"You smoke?" he asked with a straight statement.

Naruto, being surprised by the strange comment hesistated. He tought to himself how should answer a question like that. "Not really. It clouds my thoughts."

"I got dime bags. 20 dollars a bag. Its called "New Trouble"

"New Trouble? Whats that? It sounds weird" Naruto tried unsuccessfully to look uneffected by the complete uncomfortness of the situation.

"It's strong man. I think you'll like it." responded the stranger.

"Naw I don't think so. I'm kinda broke right now anyway."

The stranger thought for awhile before asking Naruto the reason his finacial state. The orange haired teen responded with "...anniversary with my lady friend. Last month she brought me an expensive watch and ... i guess, I want to give her something special".

"Well, howabout, we havea little ... meeting tomorrow. I'll find a way you can get some money".

As a smile appeared on Naruto's face, the teen realised he will be late to school. "I really got to go, I'm sorry".

"Alright bro come back when you got something. Ima be here."

"Yeah."

Naruto waturned around and headed towards the school. The drug dealer called back and said "Oh, I almost forgot to ask you your name. I'm Shino." The blond responed with a happy "NAruto" before returning to his path. He walked a short distance untill he heard shouting. Looking over his shoulder he saw the drug dealer being draged into an alley. He contemplated helping him but changed his mind and preseded to continue walking.

"Help!"

That made Naruto run to the alleyway opening and saw the the two men stomping and kicking Shino. "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouting at the men.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked one of them.

"Thats not important. What is important is that you stop what your doing and leave". Naruto had the mens full attention now as they stopped attacking the drug dealer. One of them pulled out a handgun from his jacket pockey. Then, one of the men ran towards Naruto and struck him, causing him to fall on the ground. They now continued their onslaught on him. Naruto tried numerous, unsuccessful atempts to brake free.

Feeling the blows, he craddled his body to try and soften the strikes. Then, the attackers stopped, looked up, and ran from the alley. Seconds later three new men ran into the alley. One asisting Shino, one cursing the fleeing attackers, and the final man helping Naruto to his feet. "Are you alright?" the guy said.

Naruto felt the blood trickle from his forehead down to his nose before responding. "Yeah. I'm fine. Who were they".

"the Dauntaun Akkis" answered one. "Downtown Demons? But, where in Setsu 8, I thought those Knights run this area."

"We do." replied one. The supposed leader of the group asked Naruto his name. The blond gave him his name and the "leader" gave him theirs. "I'm Iruka, that ditz behind you is Sai and thats Shino and Shika-" he was interupted. The one who did'nt want his name said quieted Iruka with a firm "No" and walked past them. Sai ended the silence, I'm not rushing you or anything but, does'nt your school start in a couple of minutes?". Realising his lateness Naruto nodded towards the two and hurried to school.

Naruto was walking down the hallway to see the usual faces of a high school. The jocks, goths/emos, cheerleaders, nerds, geeks, cool kids, class clowns, bad boys, burn-outs, and the average joe.

He was never sure where he fit in at. While going through his locker, he spotted Sakura, his girlfriend of six months. Although they never had any sexual experiences, he felt they were close in mind. She was the only person who understood him.

Whilist looking over her figure, someone stepped in front off his view. Moving back, he confronted the person in his way. Rock Lee.

Lee was Naruto's friend sense fifth grade and has been through a lot together.

Lee, staring at Sakura's breast, whispered to Naruto. "Are ya'll over yet, my friend?"

"Wh- NO WILL YOU STOP ASKING!"

"Come onnnn. She's so .. intruging... ."

"Keep going Lee. Say one more thing 'bout my girl and I'm going to make a noose"

"Okay, okay. Lets get to class."

Picking there seats in the back, left corner of the room, Naruto layed his head down on the desk to rest. He quickly fell back into his fream from earlier.

"...er Sakura. Lower. Yeah you got it..." A voice awoke him.

"...Shikamaru... hey Shika-"

Naruto's head snapped up. "Ough!"

Rubbing his neck, he looked around the room. As he did so, Shikamaru seemed like he walking towards Naruto. As Shikamaru closed in, Naruto bega to become nervous and sweat. "Is it? No. It doesn't seem like him." Shikamaru sat down in front of him.

"Shikamaru"

**Well there is chapter one. I hope that its long enough.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cliffhanger

**Konaha Knights**

**Hello again. Thank you for reading the first chapter. I know that there are a few spelling errors so I'll try to get it right these time. TIMEWAVE JUMP!**

Chapter 2: Cliffhanger

After his encounter with Demons and the Knights, Naruto was hell bent on discovering who the mystery member was. While he was asleep in school, he heard something that reminded him of it.

"Huh?" responded Lee.

Naruto, now snapping back to reality, regained his composure and responded to Lee's question. "What? Oh, Nothing"

With that Naruto got up from his chair and took a step to the row of desk in front of him. He now stood in front of Shikamaru and his best friend Chouji.

The blond walked up towards the pale eyed teen and asked "Yo, Shika, where were you-"

Before he could finish, Shikamaru interupted Naruto's question with a statement which he said dull and sheepishly. "Please don't call me 'Shika'. My grandmother calls me that"

Chouji interfeared,looking rather dumbfounded, "I did'nt know you had a grandmother."

Shikamaru smirked and lookked at Naruto, then again a Chouji, "I did'nt know you had a diet trainer."

"But I don't".

"Hint hint"

Naruto, having enough with their jokes came back into the conversation. "Will you both shut the hell up? Anyway, Shika-"

"Shikamaru" Shikamaru added.

"Shika- Hey! Don't do that jackass, I know how to say it ... any way, what time do you wake in the morning?"

"Ehhh around five thirty or so, why?", saying so with a frown. The greey pupiled teen began to eye Naruto uneasily, trying to uncover the blond's true meanig behind his question.

"Oh nothing. Waking up at five thirty seems so ... troublesome."

With that, he sat back at his seat next to Lee. The late bell rung but their teacher, Mr. Guy (A/N pun intended) was not present. So, the class did what every class does with no teacher. Go crazy. While waiting for a substitute, Naruto used Lee's phone to text Sakura.

(text message log) Naruto/Sakura

(naruto) mr guy didnt come 2day. we got ah sub

splendid ninja

so

sooo come over here wit me

splendid ninja

no. jus b/c ur teachur not dere doesnt mean mine isnt 

o yea. ima go ova dere. who u got?

splendid ninja

ms anko, p.t.

ms anko?

splendid ninja

...

splendid ninja

no hell no fuk dat. ms anko ah bitch.

splendid ninja

omg why u say dat u so mean. n wat is dat signature lee got? splendid ninja?

beats me

spanish niagra :)

Naruto returned Lee's phone to him and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortuntly, he would have to wait. Shikamaru moved his chair across from Naruto's.

"So you got it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I knew it was you! I absolutly knew it! Wait. What're you doing selling drugs?" said Naruto with excitement.

Shikamaru stared at Naruto as if he forgot to open his mouth when he talked. "Drugs? I was talkin 'bout 'Call of Halo: Lag Ops. Did you get it yet?"

Naruto looked down at his desk feeling clueless as who is the next suspect of his private investigation. "What? Oh nevermind. No I-"

"You really are a jackass aren't you? You can't be that fuckin' retarded." said Shikamaru with a blantant stare.

Naruto's head shot up, furious with Shikamaru's choice of words. "Hey Fuck You Nara i'm not the one fighting rival gangs at six o'clock in the morning.

"Naruto shhhh! We can't talk here. Meet me at my house. We have something important to talk about."

"Like what?"

"You wanna get money, i understand. Right? I realy don't feel like talking right now. Just go to my house after school. 'ight?"

Naruto responded with a casual "Yea sure" while looking out the window, not knowing what he has gotten himself into.

Naruto thought to himself, but his concentration was broken when the bell rung.

**Well there is the end to chapter 2. I wanted more dialogue in this chapter and I added more comedy. To lighten the mood a little. Chapter 3 will be more business-y i assure you. TIMEWAVE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: And He Says

**So here we go with chapter 3**

Naruto walked out of his school wondering how completely odd today was. He began reminising about Shino and the Demons attack. He could still feel the pain from the kicks and punches.

Naruto turned the corner to his house and remembered how he was suppose to meet Shakamaru at his house. So he pivoted around and started for Shakamaru's house.

The blond tried desperately to remember where the house was. He hasn't been there since he was sent there for play dates when he was a child. As he walked towards what he believed to be the house, he heard yelling coming from a neighboring home.

He saw a woman storming out of a back door with a man yelling behind from the door behind her. It was Shikamaru and his girlfriend Yamanaka Ino. Or, what he believed to be his girlfriend.

Ino turned down the street Naruto came from shouting "Fuck You"s over her shoulder.

"NARUTO!".

Naruto broke from his trance and headed to Shikamaru. He could of swore Ino saw him, but he shrugged it off and followed Shikamaro inside.

Shikamaru lived in a two story house in a good neighborhood. His house was myellow colored, long and rectangular shaped. The inside was relativley large. His father, Asuma was stretched on the couch, asleep.

Shikamaru lead him to his room. The walls was filled with pictures of him as a child and little boy. For some reason, there were no recent pictures.

The room was filled with an odd combination of books and video games. His collection consisted of mainly Call of Halo and Grand Theft Larceny series. His bed was against the wall, next to the window, across from a desk filled with papers.

"So. I guess you are wandering why I asked you to come over today, huh?", Shikamaru asked looking at the papers on the desk. "Yeah, I guess" answered Naruto out he corner of his eye.

Shikamaru noticed this and said "Don't worry, I'm not gay. This is about business." Relieved a little, Naruto replied "Okay. I was a little nervous. I mean with the whispering at school and the arguing with Ino, I started to wonder ...?"

Shikamaru laughed while saying "Yeah ... I guess it might have seemed like that. Sorry. But, I have to say that we appriecate what you did for Shino. We were wondering, well, you see, we, the Knights, are kind of low on members right now. We're losing terrority, money, and respect. Will you join?"

Naruto thought of a answer before responding to Shikamaru's question. "Listen, Shikamaru-"

"Shika"

"I really wished you'd stopped that. I don't need a gang to back me up. I have been doing that myself for eighteen years. I appreciate the offer but I don't want it." Naruto got up and exited out the door and down the stairs.

Shika caught up to him and tried to convince him further. "Naruto listen. Rethink that. You get friends, money, women. Men?" Saying so with a smirk.

Naruto turned around and said "Well since you put it that ... I'll think about it. Just leave the homo shit out, alright."

Shika laughed and responded with a "You got it" before rentering his house and closing the door.

(Later: around 11 p.m.)

Naruto walked into a local bar. He sat down and ordered a drink. His friend Kiba makes false I.D.'s in the computer room. He sat and drunk his beer until he looked to his right and saw a familar face.

"Hi Naruto."

The teen said so with a dreary expression in her voice.

"Hello Ino"

**Suspense, suspense :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Start of Something?

**Okay, now I'm excited ...**

"What're you doing here Ino? How did you get in here?" Naruto asked. "Same way you did" replied Ino. They both said "Kiba" at the same time while returning to their seperate drinks.

Naruto looked at glasses in behind the counter, trying feverishly to avoid any sort of interaction with Ino. On the other hand, Ino paid no attention to Naruto, except for eyeing his glass.

In school, they had very little, to no, contact with each other. Even in the cafeteria, where Naruto and Ino sat directly oppasite of one another.

The thing about Ino is that she was one of the most popular students in school. She brightened every one she talked to and was dispised by those she ingnored. This year alone, she has had eight boyfriend. All of which lasted under two weeks. Many wonder if she was a virgin. So did Naruto.

He decided to break the awkward silence and open up with a question. "So. Ino. ... H-How was your day?". After he finished the question, Ino glared at him for what seemed like an eternaty. She finaly answered with a "Fine." but that made Naruto even more curious. "Fine? So that whole thing back there was ... 'Fine'"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yes".

He responed "Bullshit" berfore returning his attention to his drink. "HEY! You don't anything about me asshole!" Ino screamed into Naruto's ear while he kept drinking. "I know your full of bullshit." he said so calmly.

"Okay, alright, I'm full of bullshit and your a new gang member." Naruto whiped his head toward her "Let me make this clear. I. Am not. A. GANGmember. NOT. Got it."

"Oh, so your illiterate as well now."

"Stop. Lets just start over. Hi. I'm Naruto, I smoke and drink and am not the smartest guy in the world." Ino started to become interested. "Hello. I am Ino. I drink and am the prettiest girl in school. Out of all six hundred of 'em." Naruto added "... and the most narcisstic."

"I am not!" she appeared angry but Naruto noticed she was smiling a bit. "Sorry, sorry. The most nypmhomatic." Ino's jaw dropped. "NO! For your information, I have not ... 'Done It' yet. You SHOULD have said someone like Temari."

"Why Temari? She's so quiet." "It's always the quiet ones."

_That was easier than I thought. _Naruto said to himself. He looked at the clock and saw it was 1 o'clock. The blond stood up and said "Well it's getting late. I should go." He headed towards the door when Ino grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Can you walk me home? Konoha gets dark at night." "I thought it gets dark at night everywhere?" Naruto replied. "Enough with the sarcasim."

They walked down the road for a while and Naruto could feel the coldness of the night. If he was cold he knew Ino was colder in her fishnet sleeves. A swift wind brushed Ino's long blond hair which caused her to shiver.

"Here. Take my jacket." said Naruto. She hesisted briefly before taking the jacket.

The two blonds continued to walk a distance when a noise caused Ino to jump and grab ahold of Naruto's arm. "What was that?!" she said. "Relax, just a trashcan."

_Was she really scared of that thrash can or was it an exscuse to touch me. Wait, she's still holding my arm! And her head is against it. If Sakura sees me! No, it's fine. Just fine. Just walk. I should of-_

"We're here."

They stopped in front of her house and she finally let go of his arm and walked up her porch steps. "I guess I'll see you in school tomarrow, huh" Naruto said. He really did'nt except her to accept.

"Yeah. Of course. See ya around Naruto."

He turned to leave when she stopped him. "Oh, and tell your friend Lee there is someone at school who likes him."

She closed the door and the porch light switced off.

_Someone likes Lee? _

**Proved you wrong! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Open Arms

**This chapter will be longer. It will also take place over a span of two weeks. (A/N the red light district is a variation of New York City)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I have other ventures...**

Two days have passed sense Shika's offer and walking Ino home. Over those pass two days, Naruto felt like he was going to go to school and be an instant target. He knew there are severial gang members in his school who are students. Over the past days, he were jumped by gang members because he was a kniwn associate of the Knights. This made him rethink his decision about joining. He went back to Shikimaru and was accepted into the Knights. He parcipated in the traditional intiation of being "Jumped In". After this, Iruka gave him, what he called, "Knight School". This is where he explained Konohagkure.

They were in Iruka's house at his living room. He started "The thing about Danzo High is that, like the name implies, it is a violent school with frequent fights. Being in an inner city school is one thing. But having your school in the "Red Light District" is even worse.

"The Red Light District is where all forms of life in the world are. It is considered the center of the world. Everything you could possibily imagine is located there. Movie studios, television stations, popular magazines and newspapers, As for entertainment, the famous arena, Madara Circle Yard, and the famous club, Kaisho 7. As well as the best stage plays around.

"With all this venue, there are bound to be those who wants to control it. Indivudauls who want there cut. This is where the mafia comes in. In Konoha, the most powerful mafia family around where the Hyuga Clan. Lesser powerful families include Akimichi Clan and the once almighty Uchiha Clan. There is the legenadry and mystical Akatsuki, but very little is known about them. Even the best street gang in Konoha knew not to interact with any of the families.

"There are four strret gangs in Konoha, not including smaller cliques. They are the Konoha Knights, Dauntaun Akkis, Azuma Orions, and Forest of Nishi.

"The leader of The Knights is lead by two people. Jiraiya and Tsunade. No one knows their last names. The Knights control the North Eastern portion of Konoha. This region consist of Setsu 8, Setsu 9, and parts of NRA. As of the last two years, we have lost a vast majority of our terrority to the Akkis. Our the knights are trained in boxing and various marital arts form. We use short to mid range weapons that include automatic and semi-autos. Our primary weapon of choice is the Taurus 24/7 45 ACP OSS, a 45 cal. pistol.

"The leader of the Akkis is a guy named Orochimaru. These are the most vicious people in the control the lower portions of NRA and Mohawk are known for their group jumping and are notorious for night attacks. They use a weapon range of primarily mid to long range weapons. They include a cache of shotguns like 12 gauges and sawn offs. Their long range snipers include the R700.

"Azuma Orions use a wide range of weapons. From modern ballistics to traditional swords. Their leader is unknown, but rumor is that they are controlled by the Hyuga Clan. Their main way of transportation are the rooftops. As the name says, they run East Konoha, which is also where the Hyuga Clan run their business. Orions are the people to beat.

"Last are the Forest of Nishi and they usually group around the Western parts of Konoha. They are unique because they are an all female gang. Presumibly lesbians, they keep to the busy streets.

"Any questions?" Iruka said while gaining a breath of air. Naruto"s eyes were wide open and his mouth lost saliva. It collected on Iruka's couch. Shikamaru studied his fingernails and Sai stood there without blinking. Iruka said "Did you get all of that? ... NARUTO!"

Naruto jumped off of the couch and wiped the drool off his face. "YEAH! I just, zonnneeddd oouuttt." He shook his head and looked at his watch.

Shikamaru finished grooming his fingernails and said "Good. Now that all off that is over with, it is time for the tradition of becoming a Knight." Naruto looked ahead of him at Iruka and then glanced at Sai. He then asked "What is it?"

Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Iruka you are an assclown! How do explain everthing BUT the after-initation?" Iruka stood up and pointed his finger at Shikamaru and began to shout "If YOU are the 'brains', why did'nt YOU tell him. We already established that I do the story and you do the traditions! Do I have to do every fuckin' THING!" Shikamaru sat back down on the couch and continued his arguement. "Shut-the-fuck-up Iruka!" Iruka held his finder tips to his temples and said "Will you shut-the-fuck-up Nara!" Sai walked up "Will you both shut the fuck up. This is troublesome!" Shikamaru turned his attention to Sai "HEY! Thats my thing! I-I say that!"

Naruto shouted to get the three attentions. They all quieted down and looked at Naruto. Than, they all burst into laughter. "Can any of you tell me what is the tradition?" Iruka stopped his episode and said "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. We're going to the club. You gotta go too." Naruto stood up and responed "Really? Thats-thats what all of that was? To tell me we are going to a club?"

Shikamaru replied "Un-huh" and Sai nodded. Naruto thought for a second. "... Alright." he said. As he started for the door Iruka stopped him. "Whoa! Hold up. You are'nt going dressed like that." Naruto looked himself over before asking what was wrong. Iruka explained how trashy his attire was.

"Beforing going to a place seen with us, you're headed to the store."

They exited the house and down the sidewalk to Iruka's car. It was a shadey, six year old two door with a window missing. The seats were ripped and there basically was no back seat. "Whoa whoa whoa. Tell me what the fuck is this piece of shit.?"

Iruka stopped and looked over the roof of the car. "Oh this? This is the 'Women Getter 2000'." he smiled while getting in the car. _More like the rabie getter 2000 _Naruto thought to himself. He got in the back seat and sat next to Sai.

Naruto asked what store they were going to. "Sense we are low on funds, we are going to a BadMill." Naruto frowned in disappointment and said "BadMill? Hell no!" "Would you rather go to a 98 cent store?" Shikamaru said from the front seat. Naruto did'nt bother to respond.

**(timeskip)**

After leaving the BadMill, they headed to a local nightclub. Sai, as usual wore all black. Iruka dressed in a green vest with a white shirt and black pants with green vinyl. Shkiamaru had a dress shirt and dress pants while Naruto had dark blue pants and a white shirt. They stopped in the parking lot. They got out of the car with Sai and Shikamaru walking ahead. Iruka stopped Naruto. "

"Here, take this. It's a 45." "Oh, I got a knife" Naruto replied. Iruka urged the gun to Naruto again. He asked why. "What will a knife do in a gun fight?" answered Iruka. Naruto responded with a "Good point" before retrieving it and walking into the club.

They got to the bar and ordered drinks. "Hey Shika, why did'nt they ask for our I.D.?" Shika leaned over so Naruto could here over the music. "We run this place" Naruto turned around and looked over the dancefloor. Thats when he saw something that made him surge with anger.

**Well, this was a lot. Here is a quick dictionary:**

**Madara Circle Yard - Madison Square Garden **

**Kaisho 7 - Bungalow 8**

**BadMill - Good Will**

**See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Why, o'why

**The next chapter will be from the perspective of Rock Lee. This takes place from Naruto's offering to join the Knights until the club.**

Rock Lee returned home and and went stright to his room, which was located to the right of the front door. He threw his bookbag next to his bed. Lee sat down on the floor and leaned his back on the bed. His room was relativly small. A window was over his pillow at the edge of the bed. A small breeze swept through it, sending the curtins fluttering. He had posters of men in maritial arts poses on his wall. The television lay on an overstuffed dresser with clothes poking out of their drawers.

Situated next to the TV was a EntertainmentStation 3. A copy of Urban Fighter 4 was turned upside on top of the ES3. He had a bookstand with the complete series of Wild Racers in manga chapter books.

Lee thought back on the day and tried to to understand Naruto's reason for acting strange. His thoughts then turned to Sakura. He thought about how good she looked to day in school. Lee stopped his thoughts when he realised he was thinking about his best friends girl.

_Maybe I should play UF4?_ he thought while turning his system on and grabbing the controller. When the title screen appeared his phone lit up. He picked it up saw the caller I.D. 'NARUTO' and answered it. "Hello?" he said. Naruto's voice sounded tired "Lee? You won't believe what happened to me." Lee guessed, "You decided to call me instead of text?" "No. Shikamaru is in a gang. The Knights. They're pretty large." he said. "And I must know this because?"

"He asked ME to join. Why? I have no idea. But, he seemed convincing. What should I say?" Lee dropped the controller and shot up in the air "NO! You should say no! Why would you even comtemplate it?" Lee stared intensly at the poster of a kid in a kicking pose. "Congrates on the vocabulary, but no, I don't know why I wolud think about it. Damn Shikamaru! He's so fucking CONVINCING!"

Lee sat back down. "Where are you now?" he asked. "Ichiraku's"

"Wait, how are calling me? You don't have a phone." Naruto said "Ichiraku's daughter lended me her phone ... and now she's giving me an angry eye. Gotta go. See ya later. Oh, and Ino told me that someone at school likes you." "Hold up. Ho-hows Sakura?" Naruto trailed out a "Fine" before hanging up.

Lee put down the phone and looked back at the TV. "YOU LOSE!" was on the screen in big, blue letters.

**(Time Skip)**

Lee walked in to fourth period history and sat in the back right of the class. He already has an 'A in history so he figured he draw during today's class. He looked at the front of the class and saw Sakura enter. She looked around saw him. She gave a samll wave before sitting next to Ino. The bell rung and the last group of students ran in hoping the teacher did not notice. The teacher turned and spoke "Oka, good afternoon students. We have a little busy day today. We are starting our projects today." The class groaned and began screaming objections. "Since I knew you were going to react that way, I've already assigned partners." The class roared in disapproval. He started saying names when he got to Lee's.

"Lee and-" _Noo _he thought. "Sa-" _No, no, no. _"-kura" _SSHHIITT!_

Sakura looked at Lee before gathering her things at standing up. As she walked, Lee was hypnotised by her walked. The way her hips swayed and how her legs stepped evenly in front of each other. She reminded him of a runway model. She sat down next to the left of him. He smelled her perfume and lotion. He tried to look at her but did'nt want to look like a creep.

A couple of minutes passed and they have yet to say one word to each other. Partial because the teacher was explaining the project. _I wish he'd hurry up. I can't stand this quietness for to long. _he thought. _Why do I have to be here? Right Now. In this seat. Next to her. Why could'nt I be in gym? Or Physics? Or anywhere but here. Feels like my head is going to explode! _"Lee?"

He looked at her. "I said who should we research, the Third Hokage or the Fourth?" He stared blantly at her before answering. "Th-Third?" She looked at him and then said "Alright" while flipping the pages in her text book. _She spoke to me. Me? ... She loves me! Loves me! Ahh you got another one Rocky. _"Sasuke!" Lee looked up and saw Uchiha Sasuke walked through the door ... and that he seemed further away from Sakura then before. _Did she leave? No, nope, she pushed my seat over. _"Ahem, Mr. Uchiha. Tardy pass?" the teacher said while holding his hand out, palm up.

Sasuke said "I don't have one." "Well go get one." responded the teacher and Sasuke left. Lee felt himself being pulled over by Sakura. "How dare he talk to Sasuke like that! Sasuke." Lee looked over at her. "False alarm. Yeah you did it Rocky."

As the class period came to a close, Lee found himself more comertible around Sakura. They shared small jokes with each other. The bell rung and Saskura asked for Lee's phome numer. Shocked, he asked what for. "The project" she said. He reminded to do one thousand push ups for that stupid question.

**(Time Skip)**

Lee found himself more around Sakura over the next two weeks. Mainly because of the class project. He billed up the nerve to ask her to go out to a club on Saturday. To his surprise she said yes.

Today was Saturday

He sprinted to Sakura's house and waited on by the door for a short while before she was ready. She told him that this was not a date and he agreed. They walked to the club and talked all the way there, about school and celebrities (on Sakura's part). It was night and they finally reached the club. Sakura spotted all the people outside and said "Look at all these people. It should be packed in there. I heard this place is property of those Knights. Stupid idiots tryin to ruin the neighborhood. Do you think something might happen in there?" "Naw, I don't think so. We should be good." Lee replied.

They entered and Lee went straight to the dancefloor. He danced with random ladies who, out of being good moods, danced with him despite his untalentlness. Sakura spotted this and cheered him on. He signled her to come over. She did just that and they danced with each other. They were having a great time until Lee was pushed to the ground.

**Uh-oh**


	7. Chapter 7: For Whom It May Concern

**Wow it's been a good amount of time since I uploaded, SORRY! I kind of got wrapped up in some trouble at school but thats fixed. Not being expelled TODAY!**

On a Wednesday, the sun was hot and the sky was a bright, light blue. There was a slight breeze in the air and the songs of nature danced around Sakura. She laid on a lawn chair under the big oak tree in her yard. The cool shade covered her body with th expection of her feet. Sakura was reading a magazine with a glass of water on a table next to her. All while her Chihuahua slept on the ground byside the chair. "Sakura, the phone's", called her mother from inside the house. "Please be Sasuke, please be Sasuke", she hopefully thought to herself. Her mother called again- "Al- RIGHT", she responded with a hint of aggrevation in her voice. This awoke her puppy who followed her to the kitchen.

She pulled back the slideing door and picked up the phone her mother left on the counter.

"Hello?" she asked anxiously.

"Sakura? It's Naruto", the voice said on the other line. Sakura replied with a sheeplishy "No" while petting her puppy. Naruto asked whats wrong but that was answered with a "nothing". "Anyway, I don't think I'll be able to make our date today. Something has come up and I can't reschdule". Sakura had a unnoticible reaction. She just hummed a song whilist putting food in her puppy's bowl. "It's okay. Me and Aimi will stay here, bored and read "Persons" all day" Sakura said. Naruto apoloigized and said goodbye then hung up the phone.

Sakura looked at her puppy once more and said "It's alright, Naruto. I also have other plans."

Sakura got dressed in casual clothes and headed out the door and down the street. _I should go downtown, _she thought to herself. She walked about a mile before stopping at Ino's family flower shop. Looking through the clear glass round the various display flowers, she saw the blond behind the counter with her face buried in a gossip magazine. _What a poor employee. The only reason she works here is because she is Inochi's daughter. I bet she uses cheap shampoo-_ "HEYY INO!" They embraced in a hug.

"SAKURA! You came by!" replied Ino.

"You look great!" said Sakura.

"You too. So how is life in the flower shop?"

Ino yawned and leaned against the counter. "Well you know. Fall asleep, get yelled at, wake up."

"How boring"

"You need to get laid."

Ino eyes opened wide and put her index finger to her lips and made a shushing noise. "They're in the office". Sakura apologized and asked Ino what are they going to do later on.

"I'm going to that club downtown. What about you?" asked Sakura. "Work."

"I told you, you was boring." Ino filled her finger nails. "No not boring. I'm 16, single, and works in a flower shop. I'm not bored, I'm depressed." Sakura laughed, turned and headed out the door.

**Time Skip**

Naruto stood with Shikamaru at the bar and ordered a drink. They moved to corner table and scooped the scene. "Alright listen, if you see a guy randomnly standing around witha 'my rival stole my girlfriend' look that means a couple things, 1) he's looking for someone 2) it may be a gang hit 3) it could be Sai" Naruto looked at Shika and questioned him, "was that a joke?" he asked. Shika blinked, "Was it funny".

"A little..."

"Well alright then"

They were approched by a small number of girls but most of them were throw aways. Then Ino walked up on Shika from behind and put her hands across his eyes. "Guess who?" she said. "Uhh... Mom?" Shika said. Ino let go of her grasp and stood in front of him. "Oh-yeah. Ino! I-I totally knew that. Um-hum ab-sol-utly" Ino and the Shikamaru talked while aruto gazed around the bouncing heads in the crowd. He began to be borec when, he saw Ino, who was now seated, taking glances at him when Shikamaru looked away. At first he brushed it off as merely conversation mannerisims until one time, he knew she smiled in his direction. He snapped his head her way and she was pulling Shikamaru out the seat toward the dancefloor. They had their backs turned. _What was that all about? Was she really looking at, ME? NO! Of course not. I always overreact. _Ino looked back at him, smiled, and waved. _What. The Fuck?!_

He saw them dance for awhile and Shika came back and said he was wasted and would sleep in the car. Sai would go too to listen to the morning crowd chatter. When he saw them leave, Ino jumped in the seat across from him. "Hello, Naruto!" she said with a big smile. He jumped back and scrathed his head. "H-hello Ino."

"How good of a dancer is Shika" he asked. "Lik a manniquin." She said and they shared a laugh. They sat there a entire hour and traded jokes with each other. Ino asked about Naruto's night, which he shrugged out a okay. "Okay? That can't do." she got up and sat close by Naruto. "How well do you dance"

"Lik a crab"

"How well do you drink"

"Lik a crawfish"

"smoke?"

"Lik a lobster"

"What does that mean?!" Ino said laughing. "I don't know!" They laughed again. "Whats your phone number?" asked Naruto. This surprise caught Ino off guard which caused her to blush. "Why do you need it" she said. Naruto played with his hands on the table. "So we can continue our conversation later." Ino begin to questioned this but Naruto pushed a paper out at her. Once she finished, he pocketed it and ran to the dancefloor.

_I KNOW THATS LEE! _Naruto punched the figure down with his fist hard to the point he tought he heard a crack. He looked down and saw Rock Lee, lying on the floor wiping blood from his lip. He looked up and saw Sakura with a tear picking Lee up. He turned around and saw Iruka signaling two people to Naruto. When they arrived, they grabbed him and rushed him outside. When they got out, the sky was still black and people where still waiting in line. They turmed to the parking lot and saw Sai sitting in the passenger seat with the door opened. They screamed at him to move and they put Naruto in the back seat. Shikamru was moved to avoid being hit. Iruka ran and hoped in the driver seat, starting the car and drove off.

Naruto sta looking out at the stores through the rolled down window. A cool wind from the car hit him and the noise drowned out the racket of the radio. Naruto looked down and saw his best friends blood on his shirt.

**Sorry for the late post again. I will try to upload more frequently for now on! Seeya LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8: On and On

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"Are you FUCKING crazy? What in the hell were you thinking" Naruto stretched out on the sofa in Iruka's house. "Why would you do something so stupid" Iruka paced around the room holding his palms to his forehead. Naruto sat up a shouted back at him to shut up. "We're in a street gang, right? Then lets go do some street gang shit". Iruka, now sitting in his arm chair put his feet on the crate that was apparently his footrest. He lay his head on his hands and looked above Naruto's head. "What are talking about"

"How about, we go take out our frustrations"

"So, what you're telling me is that after beating up your best friend, you now want US(pointed at him and the others) to go along with you to jump some people." Iruka thought about the suggestion for a while then took his feet of the footrest. "Alright". Iruka, Naruto, Sai, and Shika got in Iruka's car. The two other Knights got in a car behind them.

"Lets go fuck up some Akki's. They're the closest." sayed Naruto. "Alright. But no killing. We don't need that type of exposure. Agreed?" Naruto turned his head to look out the window and mouthed 'Agreed', but the words were swept out the window into the passing, rushing air. The convoy passed a known hideout of the Akki's and circled once then getting out the car a block from the Akki location. The group split up with half taking the nearest sidewalk, and with one taking the opposite to avoid what might look like a ambush. Naruto walked next to Sai with Shikamaru jumping into a tree above the door. The building was parted three paces to right, which then went into a turn.

Iruka stood behind the opening door so when it closed he would engage the first person to exit. "What the hell are we doin'" said Naruto. Why don't we just run in there and kick all their asses" Sai leaned back against the brick wall and said "because Naruto. We don't know how many's in there." "So. You ever heard of duck and cover" Iruka growing impatient snapped at Naruto "Will you shut up! This is supposed to be a surprise ambush. And that's not it. In this building is the captain of our section of District 8. Maybe we can extort him into giving us the businesses in the area, then he can be our rat." "Do you really believe he can just give us those bussiness" said Shika. Naruto jumped from being surprised by Shika. "How'd you get up there? I hate climbing trees" Iruka said "Stay focused Naruto!" The door opened.

Two men walked out talking. "So I the robber says 'we hid it in the queens ass! Hahaha!" After the door closed, Iruka walked up behind them. "Yo" he said. The two jumped back into a fighting stance. Shikamaru hopped out of the tree and landed on one of them. Iruka Punched the other , falling back on the wall. "Naruto and Sai, go in". They opened the door and walked in seeing a small room with a couch on the right side of the door. Sitting on it was a man, apparently sleep. They put duct tape on his mouth and tied his hands and feet. Then the others got in.

"Do you know who I'm am? I'm the controller of District 8!" Iruka punched the guy. "Listen. I'm gonna say this clear. I don't give a fuck who you are or what you control. I did'nt even know who you were until you just said. Now listen. From now on, you will give us full control of District 8 and live and be our informant. If not, we kill you right now and take that shit back one by one . Either way, it's gonna be ours. Okay?" The guy started to mumble through the tape. "Shut up! Stop screaming dumb ass!" The guy began to cry. "Are you serious?" asked an annoyed Naruto. "Iruka. How's he gonna respond if you got his mouth taped and your yelling at him to shut up" asked Shika. Iruka looked ate him then the man and said "Oh yeah" before taking the tape off. "ALRIGHT! Alright! I'll do it just don't kill me". "Good you see it my way. Lets go"

"Wait. Your not gonna untie me!"

"Nope",

"AHHHHH!"

They got back in there car with the other car driving away. "Hey Iruka, can you drop me off Raw street?"

"Alright. What for?" he said. "Sakura. I just gotta talk to her."

"Your sure?" he asked. "Yeah". They arrived at Sakura's house and Naruto got out. Iruka drove away. Naruto walked to the the front door and rung the bell.

He waited and then it opened. Sakura opened the door wearing a light pink night gown and white slippers. Her puppy was at her feet. She tried to close the door but Naruto stuck his foot in and stopped it. "Sakura can I apologize?" Sakura let go of the door and ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. Naruto followed. "No. I can't believe you would do something like that. You've never done anything like that before." Naruto lowered his head "I know. I don't know why I did that. Just please forgive me". She unlocked the door and he walked in, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him. He kissed her, closing his eyes. She rejected at first but then returned it. They broke and Sakura whispered "I forgive you" They kissed again and then lowered on her bed. Sakura got up and closed the door and turned off the lights. She walked across the room and opened the window, letting a breeze sweep through it. She lay on the bed next to Naruto and put her head on his chest. He spent the night.

**A lot happened in this chapter. I hope you all stay interested in the story!**


	9. Not A Filler Chapter Really!

**Hey! Readers in the present, sorry for the wait. In the future..uh.. just enjoy the story. Your next chapter is right there!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Although...**

Chapter 9: Not A Filler Chapter...Really

When I was young, around twelve years old, I used to listen to the next door window when I was about to go to sleep. The kids' mother would come and sing to him every night to go to sleep. I would pretend she was my own mother, singing to me. I remember she had a sweet, soft voice. The memory is clouded but I do remember one thing she used to say after she finished singing. 'It's time to rest, forget all the evils of the day because tomorrow, you get the start all over on a clean slate'. Now, six years later, I call bullshit.

You see I can't start over. I've done too much the night before that it clouds my judgment today. A idol of mine said that Yesterday does not Exist, Tomorrow is Today. Today. Is all that there is. I still don't understand what he meant by that. All I know is that I'm back where I started. Even right now that I'm sleeping right next to the "love" of my life. Hurano Sakura. But somehow, I still feel empty. Somehow.

* * *

"Hey Lee" yelled Kiba coming out of "Ruff!: Canine Care Goods". Lee had on glasses that fitted oddly on his face. They started down the sidewalk. "Hey man, uhh, you're going with the bad boy look now huh? Trying to impress the la-dies" he questioned while nudging his elbow into Rock's arm. Lee adjusted the glasses "No. What makes you think such a thing". Kiba stared at Lee and pointed to his eyes. Lee had a puzzled expression sprawled across his face. "I-I really don't understand what you're talking about." Kiba, annoyed of this, "THE GLASSES MAN!" "Ohh that" said Lee. "I just wanted to changed things up. You know? Look, COOL and, and, and, HIP" A silence broke out and Kiba stared at Lee. Then said "You serious? You need to work on your lies man." Lee tried to cover his tracks "Lies? No, man. I'm just, just chill-in and kill-in and bangin'". "... Lee... What the hell are you talking about" he asked. "Nothing. I'm fine. Seriously." Kiba stopped walking and turned around and headed back to the store. He halted and turned back toward Lee. "Alright bro. Stay safe. No more black eyes." Lee smiled and said "I sure will". "Oh and Lee. You might want to stay clear of Naruto for a few. He's uh, venting" and continued to the store. Lee turned around and adjusted his glasses.

* * *

"Wake upp. Wake up". Naruto stirred around in the blankets. He felt pressure on the side of the bed so he squinted his eyes to see the pink haired girl smiling at him. "Is that food " he asked to her. He turned his head to the right and looked out the window. "Is it still raining" he asked again.

"Well yes to both questions. I made eggs and sausage and- I made everything"

"Did you make ramen" Naruto said through the blankets her.

This made her slightly annoyed but she brushed it off. "No. Why would I make ramen for breakfast?"

"Well you didn't make everything" Naruto saw the frown grow on Sakura's face. "Well who said eggs and sausage where breakfast food"

"I did. Now go downstairs. Hurry 'cause we have things to do today" she said and proceeded to walk out the door when Naruto called her name which made her stop and turn around to face him.

"I am sorry"

"I know" she said and continued out the door.

Naruto fell back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He sighed and got up, wearing nothing but boxer, grabbed his jeans from the night before, off the floor and slid them on. He then headed for the kitchen. Naruto hopped into the chair and started to inhale his food. After he finished, he went to shower.

Sakura sat on the sofa and called her mom. "Yeah I'm fine. How's your trip going so far." she asked while looking at the television. "No, only Ino came over. Yes I know, no boys. I'm glad your- hang on, hey mom I'll call you back, its the door." Sakura hung up the phone and walked to the door. "Who is it" she asked through the door. _Peephole Sakura. Come on._"It's Lee Sakura-kun."

`"Ca-can I come in. I just want to say something." Sakura partially opened the door and waited for Lee to speak first. "Um, I think, we sh-should stop speaking to each other for a little while. I never meant for Naruto to take things the wrong way" Meanwhile, Naruto was putting on body spray in the bathroom. Sakura's puppy barked at him. "What the. Go away." She barked again and snagged his pants. "Hey bitch go away!" Then the puppy bit his ankle. "Ah probably shouldn't have said that!" He flung her away and escaped from the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He walked towards the living room and saw Sakura at the door. "Please, maybe you can just give him another chance." Lee said before Naruto walked up and stood behind Sakura. "What you doin' here Lee" when he asked this Sakura tried to push him back in side without Lee noticing. Lee was taken back by this but reassured his stance.

"Just uhh, apologizing to Sakura."

"That's it."

"That's it. And Sakura. Take these. Its the gift you gave me."

Naruto snatched the gift and stormed off in the house. Sakura shot him a mean look and turned back at Lee. She looked back to see if Naruto wasn't loking. "I'll meet you at Ino's store. He wont be there. Okay?" Lee smiled and walked off. Sakura frowned and went back into the house. Naruto was putting on his shirt when he noticed her. When are we leaving? I gotta go somewhere important. What?" Sakura stood looking at him with her hands on her hips. "WHY did you speak to Lee like that? He has it hard enough as it is. He was only trying to be nice since you was out doin God knows what!"

"Sakura we can go wherever you want to go. The boys need for something" This only made her angrier. "And that's another thing. I don't like you being with them. Shikamaru and those weirdos. I don't think their a good influence on you. You've changed since you been friends with them. You know what. Just go." I can't stand to look at you!"

Naruto grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. "And don't bother to come back" she screamed and locked the door. She went to the kitchen but heard barking. She followed the sound to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw her puppy. "NARUTO!"

* * *

Naruto looked at a text message on his phone to read the location of the building he was suppose to meet the rest at. He glanced up at the sign and nodded. _This is it. Wow. That's a pretty large warehouse. _he thought to himself while scratching his head. He walked up to the front gate. It stretched all around the property of the warehouse with the fence blocked view by sheet metal. He tried to push the gates open but there was a chain there. _What the hell?_

He started to climb the gate before looking up to see barbed wire on the top. So he dropped and saw a old wood ladder that apparently looked rotted out. He positioned it to the gate and started to climb. As he walked the ladder began to splinter and crack. Naruto saw this and took every step the cautiously. He got up high enough to look over through he barbed wire. There was a large area of dirt with old cars and random things layed about. Unkempt weeds grew along the ground. He spotted the warehouse, which looked like it had its fair share of history, had two rolling gates on it.

Naruto scanned the premises when a face popped up into his, scareing him, causing him to lean back. The feet of the ladder broke and the steps snapped as he fell through them. The face dropped to the ground and Sai stood on the fence laughing. "Ugh. Oh you think that's funny" Naruto asked through breaths. Sai still laughed. "You know Sai..with your face you shouldn't need a mask. That made Sai stop. He dropped behind the face and opened a door. "You know, this was here the entire time right?"

"Yeah yeah. What am I doin' here? Iruka didn't tell you?" said Sai. They stared to walk to to the warehouse gates.

"No. What was he suppose to tell me?"

"Just wait until we get inside. He'll explain. Once they reached the gate, Sai banged on the door. A loud voiced boomed through the door asking them for their names. "It's Sai and Naruto you retard." The gate opened a little enough so that a face peaked through. "Let me see I.D." Sai rolled his eyes and pushed the large man out the way. "Move Jugo. We gotta go see Iruka." Jugo nodded and and opened the gate more. Naruto walked through. There was a long, empty room. that full of dirt and random 2x4's. Noises were heard through the dirty sheet rock walls.

"Sai. Where are we?" Sai smiled at him. "What are those sounds" he asked again. Jugo began to open the final door. "We. Well my uh, orange friend are in the official Knights Home-Base!" Inside was a large open area with many different type of things. Arcade games, skateboard ramps, a small skate park, and a stage. Other members used these things happily. The warehouse had triple stories filled with people. There were people playing card games and eating items from food vendors. "Is this a giant...fun house?!" Sai looked at the shock on Naruto's face. "I never get tired of that!"

_My idol was right. Today, is all there is. _

**Such. Along. Time! I really need to learn to update! Please leave a review. It's awesome listening to you guys! See ya next chapter!**


End file.
